1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spooling machine for continuously running fibers and, more particularly, to a spooling machine for holding a number of bobbins for the continuously running fibers, a changing device including a number of changing units corresponding to the number of fibers and a plurality of variable speed motors for the spindles and the changing units supplied by frequency converters.
2. Prior Art
A spooling machine of the above-described type is disclosed in EP 0 845 432. Drive electronics and control electronics are assembled into a single electronic unit in this known spooling machine. This single electronic unit is mounted on a horizontal support arm, on which the changing device also is arranged. Frequency converters particularly are part of the drive electronics.
The respective frequency converters are connected with the various corresponding drive means by cable. In order to avoid electronic interaction of the supply electronics with the control electronic or on other electric units found in the surroundings, the cable must be carefully shielded. Special problems exist in spooling machines, which are equipped with a spool revolver, carrying ground ring contacts, with which energy is transferred from stationary machine parts to the rotating revolver. Other problems result from the heat losses of the various frequency converters occurring in the comparatively narrow space. Additional features are thus required that guarantee sufficient cooling.